


Sun and Stars

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (only in the past though don't worry), Angst probably, Artist Chanyeol, Blind Baekhyun, Blind Character, Blindness, Car Accidents, Fluff, M/M, Musician Baekhyun, Pianist Baekhyun, Singer Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To Chanyeol, Baekhyun is a galaxy, composed of the ethereal light of stars that he can't see.To Baekhyun, Chanyeol is the radiant warmth of sunshine that he's been missing since the accident.





	

**Author's Note:**

> please look up these songs to listen to either before or while you read this chapter !!! it took me a long time to find songs that would fit Baekhyun well, and the descriptions of the songs will make much more sense if you give them a listen!
> 
> 1\. Melted by AKMU (specifically the English cover by Jacky Lu)
> 
> 2\. Home by Tablo feat. Lee Sora
> 
> I apologize for how long the songs go on in this chapter, but I felt like it was necessary to really give you a feel of Baekhyun's struggles!

Chanyeol was alone on a Saturday night, sitting in a booth at a restaurant, nursing his root beer and tapping his pencil on his sketchbook, sighing in irritation. The few friends he had were busy with college, and he was having trouble with inspiration. He made a living with his drawings, his paintings... but he hadn't made anything in a few days, completely lacking motivation. Chanyeol went to a nearby restaurant, hoping to find some kind of inspiration with his chicken. He stared at his blank sketchbook with a frustrated expression, wishing his art would just appear on the paper by itself. After about twenty minutes of that.. Chanyeol heard a voice speak through a microphone.

"Hey, everyone, I'm going to be singing a little for you tonight. Sit back, relax, and enjoy your meal, I promise I won't be too loud." The voice said, laughing a little at the end of the sentence.

Chanyeol looked over and saw a man on the little stage at the front of the restaurant. He looked like he was in his 20s, Chanyeol's age... he was sitting in front of a piano, wearing a light blue, sleek, button-up, long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black converse. His short hair was a messy, light brown, parted slightly in the middle, suiting him perfectly. He had lightly tanned, glowing skin, but his eyes were covered up by black sunglasses. Chanyeol could only see his side profile from a distance, so he couldn't really make out the guy's face... but he looked so beautiful in the dim light of the restaurant, and he seemed brighter than anything around him. He was shining like a beacon, drawing Chanyeol to his light... Chanyeol was in awe.

And then.... then, the guy started playing the piano. His long, thin fingers softly pressed against its keys, creating beautiful, quiet notes that Chanyeol immediately fell in love with. The music sounded sad and gentle at first, but then it slowed to a stop. The man allowed a few seconds of pause before he began again, the music slightly more upbeat and mysterious. The pianist opened his mouth to breathe, and began singing.

"The once blue ocean that the sun would wash its face in fades away... Turns black from blue." The words flowed out of the man's mouth like honey, his voice soft, elegant, and more beautiful than Chanyeol would ever be able to put into words.

"The sky that once was filled with clouds and wind and rain now dims to gray... No light in view." The man continued, his voice tinged with sadness, his hands and voice creating magic with the combination of the piano and his singing. Chanyeol was overwhelmed, staring at the man with wide eyes, drinking in his voice like it was water in the desert.

"Everyday, I'll let go, of the darkness deep in my soul. But still, even so, shadows harden and they make the night feel cold." The man's voice grew higher in pitch, his voice somehow becoming even more stunning.

"Stay away, the ice will spread and grow. It's hard to stay through this endless snow." His voice grew sad and gorgeously, huskily deep, sending a chill down Chanyeol's spine.

"But if I wait, I believe a warmer song will sing. Hearts are frozen.. Hearts are frozen to the bone." The brunette sang, his voice high again, and Chanyeol let out a shaky breath.

"Why're they so cold... Why're they so cold." He said, his voice sounding flat and bitter.

"The once blue ocean that the sun would wash its face in, look back at the past affection deeply hidden. All I wish is they would lose the cold they have in them, and I wish that the world would melt the frozen heart it has within." The brunette said quietly and a little fast, almost sounding like he was rapping.

"Everyday, I'll let go, of the darkness deep in my soul. But still, even so, shadows harden and they make the night feel cold." The singer repeated from earlier, his wonderful, soft voice sounding so beautifully effortless.

"Stay away, the ice will spread and grow. It's hard to stay through the endless snow. But if I wait, I believe a warmer song will sing. Hearts are frozen.. Hearts are frozen to the bone." The man sang, repeating it afterwards, the emotion growing and growing in his voice, until it deflated during the last long.

"Why're they so cold... Why're they so cold." The singer finished slowly, and removed his hands from the piano. A few people clapped, and Chanyeol managed to join them after a few moments, overwhelmed with the breathtaking talent that he just witnessed.

He saw a small smile form on the singer's face at the applause. He gave a quiet thank-you, took a sip of his water, and continued.

Chanyeol ate more of his chicken and sipped at his root beer.

"When I step past my doorframe, I get dizzy, because it's the border to my comfort zone. The useless emotions that dirty my heart are covered with dust. If I get out of here, there’s death, because more than the familiar sadness, I disliked the unfamiliar happiness, I threw away my footsteps." Chanyeol almost spat out his root beer once the man began again. His voice was so full of angst and emotion.. he was speaking more than he was singing, but the words made Chanyeol's heart ache for the man.

"I worry that I'll become a pair of old shoes, because the world, time, people twistedly wear me. I forget, like the heaps of newspapers and bills in front of my door. The thoughts and demands of the world, don't leave them in front of me, this is my home, just leave me alone, please, just don't come in." Chanyeol wondered who wrote this song... it was very emotional and full of pain, and the man's voice was heavy with the words he was saying.

"Now I cry without tears." The man sang, vocalizing at the end of the sentence, his voice high and clear.

"Just like breathing, I cry again." He sang, vocalizing again, his voice beautifully sad.

"The sadness that became a home.. Though I try to take a step out, I cry at the doorstep." He sang gentler, slower, his voice overflowing with emotion. He began vocalizing gorgeously once more, his vibrato ringing in his voice unevenly and making it even more beautiful.

"Without knowing... I cry." The man sang, and took a short break just to play the piano, his nimble, slender fingers moving gracefully across the keys.

"Do I deserve to be happy?" He asked, his voice darker and angsty again, giving Chanyeol goosebumps.

"Why have I fallen deeply into shallow scars? Living is like going through a hail of arrows, But why do I have such a big target on my heart? Emotions run from one end to another, but with my slow pace, I fall behind and out of breath. I cannot hold my heart and I lose the world. Only a few steps until happiness, but I raise each step a little more. Anyone would be terrified of this, but to me, it’s more natural than laughter." The singer continued with his incredible, painfully honest lyrics.

"Crying is easy, just like breathing.. The more you hold it in, the more you let out. Let me breathe, sadness is my home, I want to stay here, in this place, even if I go out to happiness for a moment, now I know that I would want to go back." He said. Then, he vocalized amazingly again, slowly moving his head back and forth as the high notes easily poured out of him.

"Just like breathing, I cry again.. The sadness that became a home." The man repeated the sad, incredibly sung chorus from earlier twice, and it somehow sounded even better each time.

"Without knowing... I cry." The brunette finished acapella, and Chanyeol clapped loudly, quickly, more enthusiastic than anyone else there.

The man chuckled at the wild clapping, and thanked everyone again.

The man took a moment to drink from his water bottle, and Chanyeol glanced down at his sketchbook.

This.. was his chance. Chanyeol was absolutely stunned by how beautiful the singer was, and he was completely entranced by him. He felt a surge of inspiration. This was exactly what he needed.

He picked up his pencil and glanced up at the brunette, and began his sketch.

Chanyeol was distracted by the man's flawless singing and piano playing, but he managed to focus mainly on his drawing. The man continued to sing a few sad songs, but then the songs got progressively more hopeful. Chanyeol drew the man with a small, proud, grateful smile on his face, the expression he made when people clapped after his songs.

Eventually, after Chanyeol finished his sketch and all of his food, the man ended with a happy, upbeat song full of joy and hope.

"Thank you, everyone, and goodnight." The singer said with a little smile, before standing, the light on the stage going dark.

Chanyeol threw cash onto the table and stood up with his sketchbook, his heart racing.

He had no idea what the hell he was doing- all he knew was that he had to talk to that singer. He might not ever see the man again... he would hate himself forever if he didn't at least compliment the guy.

Chanyeol walked up to the front of the restaurant, where the musician was standing against the wall, drinking the rest of his water bottle, his Adam's apple bobbing, his head tipped back. He was so much more attractive up close.. Sweat was visible on his face and his neck, and it somehow made him look even hotter. Chanyeol swallowed hard and stepped closer.

"Hey, sorry, I don't want to bother you- I just wanted to say that your music is incredible." Chanyeol complimented, and the singer had a blank expression for a few moments before he smiled.

"Ahh, really?" The brunette said. "Wow, thank you so much."

"I've never heard anyone sing like that.. you have such a beautiful voice!" Chanyeol gushed, sounding more excited than he should've.

The musician laughed, his perfectly straight, white teeth showing, and Chanyeol could see his cheeks dusted with pink.

"Thank you! I'm really glad you think so." The man said, looking pleased.

"What's your name, by the way?" Chanyeol wondered.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. What's yours?" The brunette answered.

"I'm Park Chanyeol." The taller man stated.

"Nice to meet you, Chanyeol." Baekhyun greeted with a little grin, holding out his hand.

Chanyeol took it, and was shocked at how soft and smooth Baekhyun's hand was. Such beautiful hands for such a beautiful person... Chanyeol was amazed.

"Would you like to get dessert with me?" Chanyeol blurted, the words leaving his mouth before he could think, and immediately blushed, embarrassed. "I mean, if you already had dinner, of course, and if you don't already have somewhere to go."

Chanyeol saw Baekhyun trying not to grin at his ridiculousness.

"Hmm... sure, I don't see why not. Where are we going?" Baekhyun replied.

Chanyeol froze.

"Uhh.. I didn't actually think that far." Chanyeol said, feeling self conscious.

Baekhyun just smiled kindly at him.

"That's okay. I know they have amazing chocolate cake here, if you're okay with staying?" Baekhyun suggested, rescuing Chanyeol from his lack of forethought.

"You had me at chocolate cake.. I'm sold." Chanyeol stated, mouth watering at the thought.

"Sweet!" Baekhyun said. He grabbed his backpack from the ground and followed Chanyeol a few steps to the closest booth.

They sat down across from each other, and ordered their dessert. Baekhyun ordered the cheesecake and a cup of green tea without even looking at the menu, and Chanyeol ordered the chocolate cake and another cup of root beer.

"So, Chanyeol, what're you doing here all alone?" Baekhyun wondered, tilting his head.

Chanyeol exhaled, still enchanted by Baekhyun's beauty, especially up close like that.

"I'm an artist... I came here hoping to find some inspiration. And chicken. A good combination, in my opinion." Chanyeol responded, and Baekhyun grinned.

"Did you get your inspiration? And chicken?" The brunette questioned.

"Yep, the mission was a success!" Chanyeol exclaimed dramatically, punching his arm in the air, making Baekhyun laugh, that perfect set of teeth shining at Chanyeol again. Chanueol suddenly wished he could see Baekhyun's eyes while he laughed... he wondered what color they were.

"How often do you sing here?" Chanyeol asked.

"Ah, I sing here every Saturday at 8! I sing on the side of the street too, sometimes, in the afternoon on Wednesdays and Fridays." Baekhyun answered. "The money isn't the best, but it's fun, and that's all I really need."

Chanyeol nodded.

"Yeah, I get that completely. I make a living off of my art... I barely make enough to live off of, but painting and drawing makes me really happy when it comes out right." He stated, and Baekhyun nodded in understanding. Their drinks came right after, and Chanyeol took a sip of his root beer.

"You sing some really emotional songs." He commented. "I loved how it started off sad and got happier... that was really cool."

"Yeah... most of my songs are born whenever I'm in a really bad place, so they're usually depressing. But it's good to do covers of some happy songs, or I'd just depress the whole restaurant." Baekhyun responded.

"Wait, does that mean you... write your own songs?" Chanyeol asked in disbelief, his voice giving it away completely.

Baekhyun cracked another smile, and Chanyeol swore the room got a little bit brighter, a little bit warmer.

"Yeah, I wrote the first 5. The rest were covers of other songs." Baekhyun replied.

"Holy shit." Chanyeol whispered, wide eyed, thinking of all the deep, gut-wrenching, sorrowful lyrics of those first few songs.

"Holy SHIT! Your lyrics are amazing, Baekhyun. I can't believe you wrote those yourself... wow. Just wow." Chanyeol exclaimed, shaking his head, completely shocked. Holy fuck.. what the hell did Baekhyun go through to be able to write such overwhelmingly sad songs?

Baekhyun giggled, covering his mouth with his hand.

"What're you laughing at?" Chanyeol demanded.

"You're so enthusiastic, it's adorable! Thank you so much for the compliments." Baekhyun said, sounding amused but grateful.

Chanyeol felt his face flush. Did Baekhyun just... call him adorable? No.. he must've been imagining things.

"How old are you, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun questioned, interrupting his thoughts.

"I'm 20, but I'll be turning 21 this month." Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows, and Chanyeol could barely see them because of his sunglasses.

"Oh? When's your birthday?" Baekhyun asked curiously.

"November 27th, so sooooon! Only 25 days away! When's yours?"

"May 6th! I'm also 20... dang, you're older than me, though."

"And taller." Chanyeol added, and he could almost feel Baekhyun glaring at him through his sunglasses.

"How tall are you, then, Mr. Skyscraper?" Baekhyun teased.

"I'm 6'1. How tall are you, little munchkin? 4 feet?" Chanyeol teased him right back, and Baekhyun shook his head, letting out an irritated sigh at the comment.

"I'm 5'9, thank you very much. At least I can walk around without hitting my head on things."

"But I can reach places you can't."

"I can fit in smaller spaces!"

"I can see over people's heads."

Chanyeol saw Baekhyun's expression falter at that comment, but after a few seconds of silence, he opened his mouth again.

"Short people are cuter." He stated.

"Tall people are hotter."

"I can fit in my bed without my feet hanging off the edge."

"I have longer legs, so I can run faster than you. If someone attacked the restaurant right now, I'd be the one to run away!"

"Well, I'd hide while you got shot trying to leave!"

This argument continued for several minutes, until their dessert came.

Baekhyun sighed.

"Whatever, Mr. Skyscraper! You're only 4 inches taller than me anyway.. now hush and eat your chocolate cake." Baekhyun commanded.

"I hope there's some vegetables in your cheesecake, maybe then you'll get a little taller." Chanyeol teased, and Baekhyun clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

He opened his mouth to say something in response, but then Chanyeol took a bite of his chocolate cake, and immediately let out a moan, his eyes closed.

The cake was so moist and rich and delicious, Chanyeol almost died right there.

"Oh my goooooddddddd." He groaned, his mouth full of cake, feeling like he was taking a bite of heaven.

Baekhyun had a confused, embarrassed little smile on his face as he took a bite of cheesecake.

"You okay, Chanyeol?" He asked, his mouth full.

"Ahhhhhh.... yes, I'm fantastic! This is the best cake I've ever had, holy shit..!" Chanyeol exclaimed, and Baekhyun laughed at his dramatic reaction.

"Yeah, the cakes here are pretty great! I'm glad you're enjoying it." Baekhyun said, still laughing a bit.

They talked more and more while they ate their dessert, about the restaurant, about Baekhyun's lovely voice, about Chanyeol's art.

"I usually come to different public places like this looking for inspiration. Restaurants, parks, cafes... I use random people as my models. I do landscapes sometimes too, but people are easier." Chanyeol explained.

Baekhyun's eyebrows raised.

"Wouldn't it be creepy to sell those, though? Like, your customers just have drawings and paintings of random people... what if the people you drew found out and sued you or something?" Baekhyun questioned.

"Well, I mean... I guess it's a little weird, but I don't have any other models. I have to draw random people I see. Sometimes I'll draw them from the back or change something about them, so it's not exactly the same." Chanyeol replied.

"Ohh... who'd you draw tonight, then?" Baekhyun wondered innocently, and Chanyeol's eyes widened, his expression like a deer in the headlights.

"Um..." Chanyeol said, his mouth dry. He swallowed and tried again. "Uh... you, actually. If that makes you uncomfortable I won't sell it or do anything with it... you were just so amazing up on that stage, I couldn't help myself."

A smile slowly spread across Baekhyun's face while Chanyeol spoke.

"Oh... really? Me? I'm honored, I bet your drawings are incredible. Just try not to sell me to some creepy old man, okay?" Baekhyun said, sounding sincerely happy about it. "I'm glad you found your inspiration."

Chanyeol smiled back.

"You have my word. No creepy old men for Baekhyun!" He stated.

After a few moments, Chanyeol spoke again.

"Oh, do you want to see the drawing? It's just a rough sketch, but it would be cool to get your input." Chanyeol said, picking up his sketchbook and flipping through it to find the drawing.

"Oh, um." Baekhyun said hesitantly, and Chanyeol glanced up to see him biting his lip, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I... can't see it." Baekhyun said slowly, apologetically.

Chanyeol stared at him in confusion.

"Huh? Why not?" He asked dumbly, puzzled, lowering his sketchbook.

Baekhyun's cheeks were red with embarrassment... no, shame.

"Uh, well.." Baekhyun murmured, and reached up to his face. He pulled his sunglasses down his nose, his eyes open and looking at Chanyeol.

No... looking _through_ Chanyeol. Baekhyun's eyes were blank, foggy, clouded over with an unseeing grey. He... he was blind. He was blind, and Chanyeol hadn't realized it at all.

"Oh... _oh_. Fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Chanyeol breathed, apologetic.

Baekhyun pushed his sunglasses back up and shrugged.

"It's fine. I trust that your drawing is great anyway, you don't need to prove it to me." He stated, but Chanyeol could hear the edge of sadness in his voice.

"So, Chanyeol, do you have any siblings? Pets? Girlfriends?" Baekhyun asked, changing the subject, relieving Chanyeol of the awkwardness and tension weighing on him.

"Oh, uh... no siblings, one dog, no girlfriends." Chanyeol answered.

"Ohhh, what kind of dog? What's its name?" Baekhyun wondered.

"Golden retriever. Her name's Bailey, and she's a sweet little ball of sunshine." Chanyeol informed him, his voice full of love. Bailey was his best friend, his companion... she was a wonderful dog, really.

"How about you, Baekhyun? Siblings, pets, girlfriends?" Chanyeol returned the question.

"None of the above." Baekhyun answered.

They talked for about 15 more minutes, although they had both finished their dessert, just sharing bits and pieces of innocent information about themselves and their lives. But then, Chanyeol glanced at his phone and sighed.

"It's almost 10." He stated.

"Really? Wow, time flies, I guess." Baekhyun replied.

"I should probably get home to make sure Bailey is okay.. plus I have a drawing to work on." Chanyeol said with a grin.

"Don't make me too ugly, yeah? And remember, no creepy old men!" Baekhyun demanded, pointing a finger at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pulled out his wallet, and Baekhyun heard the slide of the leather coming out of his pocket.

"Is that your wallet? If you pay for mine too, I'm going to fight you, Chanyeol, don't you dare." Baekhyun said warningly.

Chanyeol paid for him anyways.

"Too late, munchkin. I'm paying you back for the inspiration, and your incredible performance." He replied, and Baekhyun clicked his tongue again, shaking his head.

"Jeez... next time, it's on me, okay?" Baekhyun said, and Chanyeol felt a little spark of warmth in his chest at the mention of 'next time.'

They both stood up, and Chanyeol stumbled after Baekhyun as he walked a few steps to the front of the restaurant.

Chanyeol quickly went in front of Baekhyun to open the door for him.

"Such a gentleman." Baekhyun said teasingly as he walked through the door, a tiny grin on his face.

"So where do you go from here, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol wondered, closing the door.

"I go right, and walk home down the sidewalk. I'm pretty close, so it only takes me a few minutes." Baekhyun replied.

"Ahh... I drive the opposite way. I live about 10 minutes away from here by car." Chanyeol explained. "Wait, you're walking home alone? This late? What if someone attacks you or something?"

Baekhyun sighed.

"It's only a few minutes away, Chanyeol. I've done this several times, and there's never anyone on the sidewalk. You don't need to worry about me." He assured the taller man.

"Are you sure? I could drive you or something, if you want- I hate the thought of anyone walking home all alone in the dark.." Chanyeol said, sounding concerned.

Baekhyun chuckled a little.

"Chanyeol, it's always dark for me. It doesn't make any difference." He said, and sighed after several seconds of silence, he spoke again. "I'll be fine, I promise."

Chanyeol exhaled, knowing he was too stubborn to let it go. He wouldn't feel okay leaving Baekhyun like that.

"Can I at least walk you home, Baekhyun? You said it's only a few minutes, right?" Chanyeol pushed, and Baekhyun sighed, shaking his head, a little smirk gracing his gorgeous lips.

"You're quite the gentleman, Chanyeol." The brunette stated, and sighed again, defeated. "Okay, fine. I don't want to waste your time, but if you want to walk with me, go ahead."

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun zipped open his backpack, pulling something out. He snapped open the object and it unfolded, revealing itself to be a long, white cane. He turned around towards the sidewalk and began walking, tapping the ground with the end of the cane, sweeping it gracefully across the ground to the right and to the left. Hell... Even the way Baekhyun walked was beautiful to Chanyeol- elegant, even. After a few steps, Baekhyun stopped in place, and turned his face back towards Chanyeol.

"Are you coming, or not?" He asked, causing Chanyeol to blink a few times and run over to Baekhyun's side. They walked down the sidewalk in a comfortable silence, interrupted only by the gentle tapping of Baekhyun's cane on the pavement.

After a few minutes of peaceful walking, they reached a neighborhood. Baekhyun reached over and grabbed onto one of the mailboxes, feeling the number sticking out on the side.

"This is my stop." He stated.

"Saturday at 8 is when you'll sing next, right?" Chanyeol asked, and Baekhyun nodded, turning to face him.

"I'll see you then, Baekhyun! I can't wait to hear you perform again." Chanyeol exclaimed, bursting with energy at the thought.

Baekhyun smiled his gorgeous, angelic smile, and nodded.

"I'll do my best for you, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol felt his heart skip a beat.

"Th-thanks." He blurted, his face red. "It.. it was really nice talking to you! I'll talk to you again Saturday, yeah?"

"Yep! Have a good night, Chanyeol." Baekhyun said.

"You too, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol said with a smile.

Baekhyun walked up to his front door, tapping his cane on the way. Once he opened the door, he turned and waved in Chanyeol's direction, grinning. Chanyeol blushed at the thought that Baekhyun knew he was still standing there, watching him. Once Baekhyun was inside, Chanyeol turned around and started walking back to the restaurant's parking lot, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Chanyeol just went to that restaurant for a model, he didn't mean to become so entranced by someone... god, Chanyeol was embarrassingly excited to see Baekhyun perform. He got into his car and drove to his apartment, unable to get Baekhyun's perfect smile out of his head. His lovely voice, his long, slender fingers, his golden skin, his pink lips, his loud laugh, his blank, gray eyes. Chanyeol's mind was a flurry of Baekhyun, and he knew painting was the only way he'd be able to express those feelings.

When Chanyeol got to his apartment, he immediately began working on his painting. He worked for hours and hours, making sure every detail was perfect. He worked deep into the night and early morning, his body aching from staying in the same position but unable to stop, the beauty of Baekhyun too incredible to be ignored for a second.

Chanyeol finally finished, at around 5 AM. His painting really was gorgeous... not as gorgeous as Baekhyun himself, but it was one of Chanyeol's best pieces. It captured the sadness in Baekhyun's music, the hope, the crushing honesty. Chanyeol felt satisfied with himself.. he just wished Baekhyun would be able to see it.

Once Chanyeol had completely finished, he immediately crashed in his bed, wildly exhausted by the tedious work. He fell asleep to the image of Baekhyun's smiling face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!!!! im really sorry if either of them seem out of character... well i mean.. they're real people so not out of character but. you get what i mean. ANYWAYS thanks for reading, please leave a comment if you have any thoughts on this!


End file.
